Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${2x+y = -4}$ ${y = -3x-9}$
Solution: Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${2x+y = -4}$ $2x{-2x} + y = -4{-2x}$ $y = -4-2x$ ${y = -2x-4}$ ${y = -3x-9}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = -2x-4}$ ${y = -3x-9}$ The linear equations have different slopes. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ When two equations have different slopes, the lines will intersect once with one solution.